


We're Good Together

by nicolai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intersex, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, intersex hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji decides to find out just what Levi meant when he said he could be looked at instead of an aberrant titan. Turns out that their attraction to each other is mutual. Levi's boyfriend, Erwin, is supportive and arranges for them to share a tent a second night. Levi will only agree to sex after bathing, so they start with washing together and move to more explicit fun in the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Levi has OCD in this work, though it isn't referenced by name. Hanji is intersex with ambiguous genitals that are described in detail.

“Levi?” a voice broke the quiet that had fallen after the squad had decided to go to sleep; the tents were close together, but just a pair was in each one, and those pairs had been arbitrarily decided.

“Go to sleep, Shitty Glasses,” was the mumbled reply Hanji got, Levi’s face was buried in his pillow and he was nearly asleep, thus in no mood for a deep philosophical discussion, a lecture on Titan anatomy, speculations about other things about Titans, or immature rambling, which were the only reasons he assumed Hanji would be bothering him.

“I can’t yet,” Hanji whined, scooting over on the pallet to be pressed against him, the beginning of a snuggle.

“You smell like shit, go away,” Levi sighed, pushing ineffectively against his sleeping companion’s side.

“No, I don’t. I don’t stink at all; you’re just tired,” Hanji insisted, wrapping an arm around him.

“Okay, fine. But I do want to go to sleep. What do you want?” Levi admitted, rolling over to stop facing away.

“Remember when I said that I wanted to see an Aberrant Titan and you said to just look at you instead?” Hanji asked, trying to nose under his arm to be against his chest.

“Yes, Hanji, I remember that,” he said irritably, “And stop acting like a dog. I’m not going to cuddle with you.”

“But I want your arms around me! It sounds nice!” Hanji whined, louder now.

“Hush, you’re already bothering me, don’t keep everyone else up too,” Levi laughed slightly, but his expression softened and, after a moment of puppy eyes, he opened his arms.

Hanji cuddled in, with arms wrapped tightly around Levi’s chest, “There, much better. Isn’t this nice? Humans aren’t meant to sleep alone. It’s much better for heart rates and blood pressure to sleep together, that way they synchronize. It could save your life, you know.”

“Alright, alright. I’m hugging you. Now what about when I said that?” Levi chuckled, “I also remember how greasy your hair was when I grabbed it.”

“Well, what did you mean by that?” a simple, but curious question.

“Oh, I was just, you know, saying something,” Levi shrugged, covering his mouth as he yawned, “It was just something to say.”  
“No, you must have meant something. What was it?” Hanji pressed.

He rolled his eyes, “I was sort of joking, but I meant that you should be as interested in me and I should be that impressive to you. Why do you care?”

“Well, how much was a joke?” the look on Hanji’s face was odd, there was more emotional investment than mere curiosity.

“What?” Levi’s expression in response was confusion and irritation; he really wanted to go to sleep, not be having a weird conversation about an off the wall comment.

“Well,” Hanji paused, for once considering which words to use instead of rushing ahead, “Well, I want to know if you like me! It sounded like you might like me! And I hope you do. Because I like you. And I mean like as in have romantic feelings for and sexual interest in!”

That was a bit sudden, but Levi was used to it. It wasn’t that he’d been deliberately hiding his feelings so much as not seeing need to bring them up. There were more important things to be doing most of the time, but if they were already discussing it, he didn’t have a problem exploring the idea.

“Yes, I like you, Shitty Glasses. In those ways. But I’m not touching you unless you’ve bathed first. This is already bad enough,” Levi’s bluntness was rather appreciated by his rather eccentric potential partner.

“Okay, I can bathe first. That’s probably the best idea anyway. We could do that together too, would that be fun?” Hanji asked, grinning excitedly.

It did sound very nice to actually get clean with someone; he could make sure Hanji washed properly and perhaps have his own back washed, someone else doing it meant it could be seen better. That was an appealing idea.

“Yeah, that actually sounds great,” he laughed a bit, “No wonder you’re humanity’s smartest, huh?”

Hanji grinned, “Great, I have good ideas about titans and sex acts!”

“We aren’t having those together, ever,” Levi said flatly, forseeing a potential problem, “There will be no sex on titans, with titans, or pretending to be titans. Zero titans in my sex. Except maybe celebratory sex after killing them,” he laughed a bit at the last comment.

“Fine,” a disappointed sigh, “But, um, I have another question.”

“What is it?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know what parts I have? I don’t think you’ve seen me totally naked before… And it’s not a normal set up. So, like, is that okay with you?” Hanji asked, slightly awkwardly, though a problem wasn’t really expected.

“Oh. No, actually,” Levi looked over Hanji’s body, “I knew you weren’t a guy or girl, but I’ve never thought about what’s in your pants… I guess I should now. Um, what is it?”

“Okay, so, like, do you know what both most common sets are?” Hanji asked, it wouldn’t do to presume more knowledge than was present, obviously.

“Well, I know all about mine,” Levi laughed, sleepiness beginning to make him silly, “But seriously, I’ve never been with a girl. I think I know what parts there are though.”

“Okay, well, assuming you have typically differentiated male genitals, the differences would be a clitoris instead of a penis, which is smaller and has the urethra under it, between the labia, instead of through it. Labia are what are there instead of a scrotum, they are open though, not fused, and inside them is also a vagina,” Hanji gave a quick recap, incase there was any misconception.

“Okay, yeah, that’s kinda what I thought. Good,” Levi nodded along, “And yours has what now?”

“Okay, well, I have ambiguous genitals!” Hanji made it sound exciting, carrying on the normal inflection used in conversation, “I have something between clitoral megaly and a micropenis, that means the tissue is either a really, really big clitoris, or a tiny penis. It’s between because my urethra runs through part of it and opens on the under side, towards the beginning. I also have a vagina, it’s smaller and tighter than average, but seems to end in a normal cervix. That’s the bottom of the uterus, so I assume I have one of those too. I seem to have some sort of menstrual cycle, but it’s really light and irregular. I don’t know. But I don’t really know what all’s inside anyway.”

Levi took a second to digest this information, trying to visualize what Hanji was talking about. This all sounded interesting and he started imagining the different sorts of acts they could do with that set up. However, someone spoke before he did.

“Hanji! Nobody else needed to know that, quiet down!” Erwin’s voice called from the tent beside theirs, “We are trying to sleep!”

“Sorry Erwin! Good night!” Hanji yelled back, cuddling against Levi again.

“Okay, Hanji. Yeah, that’s actually really cool,” he nodded, yawning again.

“Yep! And for hormones, I think I have both. I have breasts, but small ones. And no facial hair. But there’s some cartilege around my vocal cords and my jawline is more typically masculine. And puberty meant a lot of growth, so there’s gotta be significant testosterone,” a continued explanation, tone clearly wishing for more information; Levi understood the yearning, Hanji did seem to thrive on gathering information and missing anything so personal would clearly be rather irritating.

“Okay, I think I understand. Thank, Hanji,” Levi’s eyes were fluttering closed; he was falling asleep.

Hanji smiled gently, settling in against him. He’d been kept up long enough and it would be nice to get some rest, especially being so closed. A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead before Hanji’s eyes closed, followed shortly by drifting off as well.


	2. Information Application

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Somewhat detailed description of a past death of an OC, not particularly relevant to the plot.

The next day:

After a full day of work, the Survey Corp made camp again in a nice clearing, not too far from a creek. Despite the original plan being to rotate tent partners, Erwin decided to pair Levi and Hanji for a second night. Though it meant giving up his own night with Levi, which he’d had plans for, he was curious to see how those two would get on. And Levi seemed one of the most tolerant of Hanji’s antics anyway.

“Hanji, you’re with Levi again,” he said, before listing out the other pairs.

“Yay! Thanks Erwin!” Hanji was all but jumping in excitement, “Levi, let’s go to the creek and wash off!”

Levi did intend to respond, perhaps something about waiting or something about it how Hanji was overly enthusiastic, but before he could get a word out, he was being dragged off to the water. He decided to go with it.

“I have soap, so first you can wash me, or first I can wash you, or we can kinda both wash each other at the same time,” Hanji’s rambling stopped abruptly when they reached the water’s edge, “Is this okay?”

Levi smiled, throwing off his cloak and starting to undress, “Yeah. You talk too much though, Shitty Glasses.”

Hanji practically jumped out of the clothes, taking a surprisingly short amount of time, given the straps. Soon, there were only glasses.

“Are you going to take those off?” Levi asked, folding his clothes loosely in half and stacking them on the bank.

“Nope! I’m excited to see you and I want to be able to see everything clearly! I’ve seen most of you before, but we’ve always been busy, you know? So, this way, I can actually look at your muscles. I’m especially interested in latissimus dorsi and your hips. And it’ll be great to see everything else, of course,” Hanji bounced over, waiting for Levi to be ready to get into the creek.

He straightened up, looking Hanji over intently. There was dust from riding some today and lingering sweat. But there was also a familiar curve of shoulder and, where his attention lighted momentarily, small breasts. They had a very round shape and thrust out above a toned abdomen. His eyes moved lower, looking to check his understanding of what Hanji had explained the night before.  
Following his eyes, Hanji giggled, “Oh, yeah, you wanna see? Here!” pubic hair was held up and labia separated so he could have more detail.

Without the explanation, he would have been very confused, but probably assumed the tissue he saw was a penis, if quite small. But on close inspection, he saw the head was smooth, no opening. He crouched down to change the angle. Looking slightly up, he saw the opening of a vagina, smaller than he’d assumed they’d ever be, but definitely there. Hanji lifted the shaft to point to the opening of the urethra, on the underside.

“What do you think?” Hanji’s head was tilted in an expression of happy curiosity, with a notable undercurrent of excitement, though that was nearly always present.

Levi straightened his knees to stand before looking up to Hanji’s face, “I’m interested. That’s pretty cool. And I want to know, what can we do with those? Like, that,” he pointed to the bit that had been described as between a clitoris and a penis, “looks big enough to fuck me with, but does it get hard enough? And there,” he pointed to the vaginal opening, “is not big enough for me to fit, I don’t think,” he gestured to his own equipment.

Hanji followed the last gesture to look at his penis, “Whoa, that is bigger than I thought you would be!” a laugh and grin, “That’s not proportional, you’re tiny! Wow! Does Erwin like that?”

“I guess so, but I don’t want to talk about what we do. He’s not here,” Levi shrugged, he wasn’t embarrassed, in fact he was reasonably proud of his size, but telling anything about Erwin’s thoughts about their sex life seemed in bad taste; it was private, after all, “You forgot to answer my questions.”

“Oh, okay,” Hanji nodded, trying to remember what he’d asked, “ Well, I don’t know if I can get hard enough to penetrate an anus, actually. I know I can penetrate a vagina though. But the increased resistance might mean I can’t. And, yeah, that,” indicating Levi’s penis, “Is not going to fit in there. A finger does though and that feels good. And we can always have anal sex, I’m sure that’ll work! I masturbate that way a lot.”

“I don’t know if I want to do that… The last thing. I’m not sure how clean we can make that,” Levi bit his lip, looking skeptical, “You know, I don’t want shit on my dick.”

Hanji laughed, “Well, we can try to make sure there’s nothing there. And you can disinfect right after, but we also aren’t going to do anything you don’t want to do! I was just saying what was possible!”

“Maybe if you clean out first. Maybe,” Levi nodded a bit, “But we can try the other way, if it doesn’t work, oh well, we’ll do something else. When have you been with someone with a vagina, anyway?” He couldn’t think of many girls that seemed an option.

“Oh, I don’t think you ever met her…” Hanji smiled softly, “It was years ago. She served with me. Her name was Clarisse. Clarisse Lemaire. She was my girlfriend for a while.”

“Oh.. What happened to her?” He knew the answer, there was no use pretending he didn’t, but he was going to ask anyway, that’s how this conversation worked; it didn’t much do to acknowledge that all of their comrades died bloody, horrific, and seemingly meaningless deaths.

“She was killed by a titan. I heard her spine crunch… It bit down right on her stomach. I could see the vegetables she’d eaten for breakfast mixed with blood and bile splash on it’s cheek. Then it tossed its’ head back and she slid down the throat, like a rag doll..” tears slipped down Hanji’s cheeks, though the voice held no trace of them, giving a serious, analytical account of the details.

Levi nodded sadly, “Wow. You have a great memory, Shitty Glasses. What vegetables were they?” irreverence is the appropriate way to deal with this hellish existence, at least he thought so at the moment.

“Something like green beans,” Hanji couldn’t hold back a laugh and brushed the tears away, “They looked dark against the blood. Anyway, let’s wash off!”

Levi stepped into the creek, wading up to his waist as Hanji followed him.

“The water’s nice, if it isn’t full of fish shit, anyway,” Levi looked around and Hanji wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“I wish I could make the world cleaner for you,” a serious desire; Hanji might tease him about being a clean freak making him not cool, but he knew it was never meant to be actually mocking; his friend started washing his shoulders and chest with the soap and cloth they’d brought.

“It’s not nearly so bad without so many people in such a small space. One day we’ll just live outside the walls and be able to spread out. None of this will be cramped and dirty,” he smiled slightly at the idea, moving to take the soap.

Lathering it well against the cloth, he started efficiently washing Hanji’s body, starting with the face, then neck, shoulders and arms. Covering each area of skin at least twice and working the soap into a white, bubbly foam.

When he moved to the breasts, Hanji giggled, “Levi, you’re touching my breasts!”

“Yeah, that’s part of the point here, isn’t it?” he reached up to cup one, squeezing lightly before continuing with getting clean.  
Hanji nodded, “But it’s new and fun and I’m happy!”

Levi sighed, moving off of the breasts and down to Hanji’s abdomen. He washed in quick circles, before moving around his partner’s sides and back. After everything above the waist was clean enough to be to his standards, he stooped down to cup water to rinse.

As he did that, Hanji recaptured the soap to wash the corresponding areas on Levi’s body, deciding that it was appropriate to go on a turn taking system like that.

“Your muscles are so toned, but not bulky,” a neutral observation as Hanji copied how he’d been using the soap as closely as possible, “No wonder you’re so good with the 3D maneuver gear. Your body is so fit for it.”

“Thanks, I guess. Your compliments are strange sometimes,” Levi shrugged, raising his arms to be more easily accessible.

Hanji nodded, “Yeah, I guess,” the soap was passed back to Levi after the same portion of his body had been washed.

Levi took the cloth and vigorously lathered the soap before bending slightly to wash over Hanji’s hips and thighs, then paying close attention to the more intimate areas.

“Oh!” Hanji’s face flushed and Levi found fingernails pressing tightly into his shoulder, “That feels good! You know, the difference is so interesting. You just can’t touch yourself the way another person can touch you. And attraction magnifies that so much.”

“Good, this is getting extra clean, I’m considering putting my mouth here,” Levi responded, continuing his work.

“This is so exciting!” Hanji shouted, crushing against Levi in a hug.

After he’d finished washing everything else, quickly and efficiently, though taking time to appreciate the view, he passed the soap and cloth back. Hanji was getting impatient to get back the tent, so Levi was finished as quickly as he’d allow.

Erwin looked up as they re-entered the campsite, dressed only from the waist down, with Hanji pulling Levi quickly by the hand. He shook his head, amused at the lack of discretion, but it honestly didn’t matter. Nobody was going to be offended or upset. Hanji’s antics were well known to the group and starting a physical relationship with someone was a step much closer to normal than many things that happened.

Hanji smiled as they passed him before pushing Levi into their tent, “Come on! Let’s have fun!”

Levi allowed himself to fall to the ground on top of the sleeping bag that was stretched out inside the tent. Hanji followed him down, pressing close on top of him. Quick kisses were pressed all over Levi’s jaw and neck while his partner’s hands explored his chest and abdomen. If the appreciation of his physical form had a more serious, or reverent tone, it would have counted as body worship, but Hanji had a bit too excited a tone, a boisterous, joyful enthusiasm. As humanity’s smartest so often tended to, Hanji existed outside the bounds of normal classification; these sorts of activities were unlikely to be an exception.

Levi arched his hips up to grind into the friction he could create with Hanji’s weight pressing down on him. His quickly swelling penis ached to be free of the hastily thrown on trousers and Hanji sought to immediately indulge this, beginning to undress him.

“Should we talk about what we’re going to do?” Levi moaned out lowly, raising up to allow Hanji to slide his pants off his hips and down his leg.

“I’m thinking we should have mutual oral sex,” Hanji suggested excitedly, throwing both of their pants to the side, once removed, “We’re both really turned on, so simultaneous is good. Also, we basically know that will work for both of us, where if we wanted something penetrative, it might not and we’d at least have to work out how or prepare more. That’s if you’ve decided you can put your mouth on me, of course.”

Any lapse was too much at this level of arousal, so Levi reached down to grip his engorged penis while they finished the planning phase of this rendevouz, “Okay, sounds great. What position?”

“Me straddling your chest, shifted back so your mouth can reach and my face over your penis? I really wanna be on top of you,” Hanji bounced excitedly, copying his motion for the equivalent, also finding this level of interest in need of immediate attention.  
“Sounds perfect, Shitty Glasses,” he nodded, moving down to be more in the middle of the tent, so they wouldn’t risk ending up actually against one of the walls, and lying flat on his back.

Hanji climbed on top of him, one knee on either side of his rib cage, facing towards the entrance to the tent. Putting one elbow on each side of his hips before resting forearms against them, Hanji nuzzled against his pelvis.

“Ah!” the sudden contact made Levi gasp and buck his hips, pressing his penis against Hanji’s soft lips, “This is gonna be over quick at this rate,” he chuckled, maybe with an undertone of embarrassment at his intense reaction, but only a slight one.

“Oh, good! Then we can have more fun after too!” Hanji’s response was nothing but positive, pressing a firm kiss to his sensitive flesh before taking enveloping him with an eager mouth.

Another moan was muffled as Levi used his own mouth to wrap around Hanji’s swollen arousal. He wasn’t quite certain of exactly what to do with it, so he started out exploring. He licked the head gently, working his tongue under the foreskin. He sucked, moving his lips around the shaft. He flicked his tongue over the underside and swirled it around the glans. He tried creating suction and bobbing his head up and down. Basically every form of stimulation that came to mind, he tried, carefully noting which things seemed to be best. It turned out that direct contact with the head was best, especially firm pressure from his tongue in a somewhat circular motion, and especially when alternated with intense suction over the entire structure. He quickly set up a good rhythm doing those.

Hanji’s reaction was characteristically loud and enthusiastic. All loud moans and thrusting into his mouth. Though the attention to his own pleasure didn’t suffer for the distraction; Hanji was quite good at multitasking. Every task was undertaken with confidence and it didn’t matter that Hanji hadn’t been with a partner with a penis before, there was no obvious evidence of inexperience. Levi felt his penis sucked firmly as Hanji moved up and down, very quickly, allowing the sensation of the foreskin covering and uncovering the more sensitive glans to do much of the work, though punctuating that every few strokes with a quick lick around the head and over the urethral opening.

Despite Levi’s earlier observation, Hanji was the one to achieve orgasm first, with such a loud moan, almost a scream really, that Erwin wondered if he should say something again. The efforts for Levi’s pleasure were redoubled, delaying the cuddly post orgasmic haze that Hanji would love to sink into. With the increase in intensity, Levi wasn’t far behind his partner, cumming with a stifled moan, followed by a contented sigh.

Hanji grabbed a handkerchief from Levi’s pack of things on his side of the tent and spit his fluids into it, intending to wash it out when they saw fit to leave the tent; it might be less messy to simply swallow it, but Hanji found the taste far too bitter to allow that. Levi grabbed another cloth to wipe his own face clean of the moisture Hanji had left there. After they were both sufficiently clean and comfortable, Hanji drew Levi in close for a cuddle, offering him a breast to rest his head on. Levi happily obliged, feeling affectionate in his sleepy, hormone influenced state.

“That was great, Hanji,” he yawned, nuzzling in close, “I think I’m too tired for any more, honestly, but I’m so glad we did that.”

“You’re done? Okay,” Hanji cuddled close, yawning as well, “I think I’ll get myself off again while we cuddle then,” the blanket was pulled over them as Hanji’s hands wandered low to do just that, “Let’s do this regularly, Levi. We’re good together.”

“Absolutely, Shitty Glasses.”


End file.
